


Cho Chang Et l'Armée de Dumbledore

by marilyneobrien



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Cho Chang, Quidditch, Ravenclaw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyneobrien/pseuds/marilyneobrien
Summary: Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix du point de vue de Cho Chang.Cho Chang est en plein deuil quand elle attaque sa sixième année à Poudlard, mais la menace d'Ombrage dans l'école de Magie ainsi que ses sentiments naissants pour Harry ne l'aident pas à aller mieux. Cho Chang devra se montrer plus forte que jamais afin de surmonter ce moment compliqué de sa vie.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapitre 1

Cho Chang se préparait mentalement à retourner à la célèbre école de magie, Poudlard. Après les événements de l’été dernier, Cho vivait chaque jour avec difficulté, l’image du corps de Cédric Diggory toujours présent dans son esprit. Pendant les vacances, Cho n’avait pas arrêté d’appréhender la rentrée se demandant comment elle allait réagir en retournant dans le château contenant le souvenir de Cédric. L’adolescente âgée de seize ans n’avait cessé de pleurer, ne sachant pas comment surmonter son chagrin et la menace que représentait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cho Chang ainsi que le reste du monde magique avaient compris que les temps étaient en train de changer, qu’une menace était présente, malgré ce que pouvait dire le Ministère de la Magie.

Cependant, malgré le danger grandissant, Cho ainsi que les autres élèves de Poudlard devaient retourner à l’école. Les parents savaient que c’était l’endroit où leurs enfants seraient le plus en sécurité. Cho Chang devait alors retourner à Poudlard malgré son appréhension. Ses parents avaient essayé de la rassurer et d’être présents pour elle pendant son deuil, mais ce n’était pas un franc succès. Cho essayait de paraître forte au près de ses parents pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais très souvent l’adolescente pleurait chaque soir avant de s’endormir.

Cho était face au Poudlard Express sur la voix 9¾. Elle déposa sa valise avant de retrouver ses amis dans un des compartiments. Comme chaque année, les premiers années étaient bruyants, étant trop excités de pouvoir enfin aller à Poudlard. Elle les évita du mieux qu’elle pouvait avant de trouver son amie Marietta Edgecombe. En entrant, Marietta se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras, sachant très bien que ces vacances avaient été rude pour elle. Cho laissa seulement échapper une larme qu’elle sécha vite avant de s’assoir en face de son amie. Pour éviter de parler de Cédric, Cho demanda à Marietta de lui parler de ses vacances. Elle n’avait pas très envie de parler de son ancien petit-ami avec Marietta car elle se sentait assez coupable de lui avoir envoyé de nombreuses lettres parlant de son chagrin. Cho pensait que son amie en avait sûrement marre de toujours l’entendre évoquer Cédric, c’était pourquoi elle avait commencé la conversation, espérant que Marietta parlerait pendant tout le trajet.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Cho se rendit compte qu’ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin. Même si elle appréhendait de retourner à Poudlard, elle n’avait qu’une hâte retrouver la Salle Commune de Serdaigle ainsi que son lit.

Alors que Marietta venait de quitter le compartiment pour s’acheter des confiseries, la porte s’ouvrit. Cho tourna la tête et vit Beth Lynch. C’était une Poufsouffle qui était en sixième année, comme Cho. Les deux adolescentes s’étaient rapprochées l’année dernière quand Cho et Cédric avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Cho trouvait que Beth représentait à la perfection sa maison. Elle était d’une gentillesse extraordinaire, toujours prête à aider ses camarades, peu importe si elle les connaissait. Beth demande à Cho si elle pouvait rentrer, ce qu’elle accepta. Beth se mit en face de son amie, un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Cho en essayant de retenir un sanglot. C’est toujours compliqué, mais je dois faire avec.

\- Tu sais, même si on ne se connait pas beaucoup, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Merci beaucoup, Beth. Par ailleurs, tes lettres m’ont fait du bien. Je ne m’attendais pas à en recevoir.

\- Je m’inquiétais pour toi. La situation n’est vraiment pas simple alors j’ai pensé que t’écrire pourrait avoir un effet positif sur toi, dit Beth avec douceur.

\- Ça a été le cas, je t’en remercie beaucoup, Beth, remercia Cho, son amie lui sourit.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle en se relevant. Darren doit être en train de m’attendre. N’oublie pas, je suis là si besoin.

Sur ces paroles, Beth Lynch lança un dernier sourire à Cho avant de quitter les lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marietta refit son apparition, accompagné d’une autre Serdaigle avec qui elle partageait leur dortoir. Cette dernière, Ella Wells, tenait une copie de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Après les évènements de juin dernier, Cho avait pris pour habitude de ne plus lire ce journal. En effet, elle était scandalisée de voir que _La Gazette_ se positionnait contre Harry Potter en affirmant que celui-ci mentait et que la mort de Cédric n’était qu’un accident. Elle avait la même rage par rapport au Ministère de la Magie qui persistait de dire qu’il n’y avait aucune menace du Mage Noir.

Ella ouvrit le journal, permettant à Cho de voir la couverture du journal. Comme très souvent depuis des mois, le nom « Harry Potter » était évoqué ainsi qu’une nouvelle théorie démontrant qu’il ne disait pas la vérité. Cho leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant fortement. Après avoir lu quelques lignes, Ella Wells ferma le journal et commença à parler du Ministère en disant qu’ils avaient raison. Marietta acquiesça sans plus d’attention, Cho resta silencieuse. Ella continua en critiquant Harry Potter, ce qui avait de trop pour Cho.

\- Tu ne crois sérieusement pas ce qu’ils disent ?

\- Si ! s’exclama Ella. Le Ministère le dit lui-même, il n’y a aucune menace de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors Harry a forcément menti sur son retour.

\- Pourquoi il aurait menti sur ce sujet ? demanda Cho commençant à s’énerver.

\- Parce qu’il recherche l’attention depuis qu’il est arrivé à Poudlard.

\- Je n’y crois pas ! Harry ne recherche pas de l’attention. L’année dernière, il ne voulait clairement pas participer au tournois.

\- C’est ce qu’il dit, dit Ella, hautaine.

\- Harry est la victime dans l’histoire, tout comme Cédric. Il n’irait pas raconter à tout le monde que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour si c’était faux.

\- Donc, tu le crois sans aucune hésitation ?

\- Absolument, affirma Cho avec fermeté.

\- Il est responsable pour la mort de Cédric, je ne pensais pas que tu le soutiendrais autant, rétorqua Ella.

\- Il n’est pas responsable ! Il était complètement effrayé quand il a réussi à s’échapper de Tu-Sais-Qui et pleurait sur le corps de Cédric. Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose, s’emporta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son amie. Marietta, dis quelque chose !

\- Je suis d’accord avec Ella.

Cho laissa échapper un soupir de frustration avant de quitter le compartiment, énervée. Elle marcha en essayant de calmer sa colère. C’était une chose de croire ce que disait le Ministère, mais ça en est une autre d’accuser Harry du meurtre de Cédric. Cho n’avait jamais pensé Harry comme le responsable de cet événement tragique et ce n’était pas près d’arriver. Cho avait toujours montré son soutien pour Harry, depuis le jour où son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, l’année dernière. Elle avait été l’une des rares à ne pas avoir porté les badges fait par Malefoy qui disait « _Potter Stinks_ ».

En marchant, à la recherche du compartiment de Beth Lynch, Cho tomba sur celui d’Harry. Il était en compagnie de Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. En ouvrant la porte, Cho trouva les trois élèves de Poudlard recouvert d’un liquide vert foncé.

\- Oh… bonjour, Harry, dit Cho d’une voix mal assuré. Hum… j’arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ?

Cho était légèrement mal à l’aise face à la situation. Elle ne s’attendait pas à trouver Harry recouvert d’un liquide malodorant.

\- Ah, euh… salut, répondit Harry après avoir essuyé ses lunettes rondes du liquide.

\- Hum… Voilà… je voulais simplement te dire bonjour… alors, au revoir.

Sentant ses joues rosirent, Cho referma la porte du compartiment et s’éloigna. Les conversations entre Cho et Harry avaient toujours été comme celle-ci. Les deux adolescents ne savaient jamais commencer la conversation, devenant vite embarrassés. Harry avait demandé à Cho de venir avec lui au bal l’année dernière, mais elle avait déjà accepté l’invitation de Cédric alors elle avait décliné. Cependant, Cho s’était sentie mal car elle aimait bien Harry. Ceci était également une cause de ses malheurs. En plus, de devoir surmonter la mort de Cédric, Cho ne savait comment réagir face aux sentiments naissant qu’elle avait pour Harry. Elle avait toujours un petit faible pour lui et si Harry lui avait demandé avant, peut-être qu’elle aurait été plus proche de lui cette année-là. Rien que de penser à ceci la faisait culpabiliser encore plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ce qu’il se serait passer si les choses avaient été différentes avec Harry. Elle avait l’impression de trahir Cédric et sa mémoire. Cho tenta d’oublier cette pensée de sa tête afin de ne pas se torturer plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Après avoir dépassé quelques compartiment, Cho trouva celui de Beth Lynch, mais elle n’était pas seule. L’élève de Poufsouffle était accompagné d’un adolescent qui était à Serpentard. Cho ne le connaissait pas très bien. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de lui parler, mais elle savait qu’il était le meilleur ami de Beth. Cho ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Bien-sûr, Cho ! invita Beth.

Cho ferma la porte après être rentrée. Elle s’installa à côté de son amie, le Serpentard en face d’elle.

\- Au fait, voici Darren Thomson, présenta Beth. Darren, voici Cho Chang. Je ne crois pas que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

\- Enchantée, dit Cho.

\- De même ! s’exclama Darren Thomson. Tu fais partie de l’équipe de Quidditch, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, je suis attrapeuse pour Serdaigle.

\- Super ! Je vais essayer de rentrer dans l’équipe de Serpentard, cette année.

\- Si tu veux quelques astuces, tu peux me demander.

\- Merci, Cho, remercia Darren avec un sourire.

Comme elle l’avait deviné, Beth avait le don pour créer une ambiance légère. Par conséquent, Cho se sentait mieux. Pendant le reste du trajet, elle fit un peu plus connaissance avec Darren. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu’elle avait quelques points communs avec l’adolescent. Cho pensait que peut-être elle devrait plus restée avec eux cette année-là. Elle savait que Beth soutenait Harry, il en était sûrement de même pour Darren. En effet, même s’il était à Serpentard, il était très éloigné de ses camarades comme Malefoy et sa clique. Il ne croyait aucunement à la pureté du sang, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs disputes avec Drago Malefoy.

Le mois d’octobre venait de commencer et pourtant, c’était toujours compliqué pour Cho Chang. En effet, le Ministère avait décidé d’intégrer Dolorès Ombrage en tant que Professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Poudlard était donc surveillé de l’intérieur par la Professeure Ombrage mettant un peu plus de pression sur les épaules de l’adolescente. Sa mère travaillant au Ministère, elle et son père avaient ordonné à sa fille de faire profile bas pour ne pas se mettre Ombrage à dos. Cependant, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Dolorès Ombrage imposait une autorité plus que sévère et injuste, sans parler de son incompétence à enseigner. Cette dernière pensait que seule la théorie suffisait dans son cours. Inutile de dire que beaucoup d’élèves se sont positionnés contre cette pensée. Toutefois, Cho était surtout contre Ombrage car elle représentait le Ministère. Le Ministère qui s’obstinait à cacher la vraie raison de la mort de Cédric en plus de décrédibiliser Harry. Malgré ce que ses parents pouvaient dire, Cho n’avait qu’une envie, tenir tête à Ombrage et au Ministère, qu’importe les conséquences.

Cho avait été ravie quand on lui avait parlé d’une société secrète qu’Harry voulait former qui était contre Ombrage et le Ministère. Sans aucune hésitation, Cho avait décidé de venir à la première réunion qui était à La Tête de Sanglier. Hermione, passant le mot de cette organisation contre Ombrage, avait invité les personnes à en parler à d’autres élèves de confiance. Cho avait évoqué l’initiative des Gryffondor à Beth qui en avait elle-même parlé à Darren. Hermione n’étant pas proche des Serpentard, Beth avait deviné qu’ils ne seraient pas mis au courant, mais elle savait que Darren voudrait les rejoindre. Cho avait également invité Marietta à venir. Après leur petite dispute dans le train, Marietta et Cho avaient décidé de ne pas en reparler. Cho ne voulait pas se mettre Marietta à dos, sachant qu’elle était amie avec elle depuis leur première année. En parlant de cette association, Marietta s’était tout de suite montrée réticente. Sa mère travaillant également au Ministère, ses parents lui avaient ordonné de rester dans les bonnes grâces d’Ombrage. Contrairement à Cho, Marietta comptait obéir à ses parents. Cependant, Cho avait insisté pendant plusieurs jours, lui donnant tous les bons arguments de venir avec elle. Marietta avait fini par accepter de l’accompagner tout en continuant à insulter Harry de menteur. Cho essaya de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Le jour de la réunion venu, Cho s’était rendue à La Tête de Sanglier, accompagnée d’une Marietta qui n’était pas convaincue par cette réunion. Beth et Darren suivis de deux autres Serpentard, Lucy Harvey et Cole Barton, avaient également assisté au rassemblement. Le trio de Gryffondor avait expliqué avec précision quel était le but de cette organisation. Beaucoup avaient été présent à la réunion juste pour entendre Harry parler de la mort de Cédric de son point de vue, mais également remettre sa parole en doute. En remarquant le manque de soutien, plusieurs personnes avaient parlé en faveur d’Harry. Cho avait été l’une d’entre elles. Elle avait rappelé qu’Harry avait dû accomplir les trois tâches du _Tournois des Trois Sorciers_ l’an passé alors qu’il n’avait que quatorze ans. Après avoir rappelé les exploits qu’avaient fait Harry, plus de personnes avaient été à son écoute donc ils voulaient rejoindre cette société de défense secrète. Pour terminer la réunion, les adolescents avaient signé un papier pour montrer leur participation.

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient réussi à trouver un endroit où s’entrainer pour se défendre grâce à l’elfe de maison Dobby. Cette pièce était la Salle Sur Demande. Les membres de la société de défense réunis, ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur celui qui devait en être le chef. Cho avait sans hésitation proposé Harry. Etant celui qui avait le plus d’expérience contre les Forces du Mal, il était évident qu’il devait être celui qui enseigne. Cho avait également tenté de donner une idée de nom à l’organisation, proposant _Association de Défense_ , avec pour initiales « A.D. » pour en parler discrètement. Cependant, Ginny Weasley avait proposé _Armée de Dumbledore_ , étant la plus grande peur du Ministère.

Les membres de l’A.D. se réunirent le plus possible afin de s’améliorer en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _,_ autant que pour leurs examens que pour se défendre au quotidien. Cho, bien qu’une fille brillante, avait parfois quelques difficultés avec certains sortilèges. Elle avait toujours bataillé à utiliser le sort _Stupéfix_. Cependant, à force d’entrainement et avec les conseils d’Harry, Cho avait réussi à stupéfixer Beth. Cette dernière n’avait pas eu autant de mal, ayant stupéfixé Cho du premier coup. Beth pouvait paraitre douce, mais elle était forte.

Lors des réunions de l’A.D., Cho s’améliora énormément, mais se rapprocha également d’Harry qui était un très bon professeur. Malheureusement, ce rapprochement avec Harry n’avait fait que grandir la culpabilité que ressentait Cho. Elle pleurait toujours la mort de Cédric, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments pour Harry de grandir. Elle s’en voulait car elle pensait que c’était trop tôt pour penser à un autre garçon. Cho était perdue entre son deuil pour Cédric, ses sentiments naissant pour Harry ainsi que la menace quotidienne du Ministère et le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais Cho essayait de rester forte, autant qu’elle le pouvait. Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser abattre par les menaces du Ministère et d’Ombrage. Elle devait apprendre à se battre et continuer à défendre Harry qui disait la vérité sur la mort de Cédric. Elle devait lui faire honneur.

Pendant la dernière réunion de l’A.D. avant les vacances de Noël, Cho avait invité son amie Marietta à partir avant elle. Une fois toute seule, Cho repensait à tout ce qu’elle avait en tête et très vite, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Elle commença à pleurer, alertant Harry qui était encore présent dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha d’elle, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il, Cho essuya ses larmes.

\- Excuse-moi, répondit-elle. C’est simplement… apprendre tous ces trucs… Ça m’a fait penser… si _lui_ avait su tout ça… peut-être qu’il serait encore vivant.

\- Il connaissait déjà tout ça. Il était même très bon, sinon, il n’aurait jamais pu arriver au milieu du labyrinthe. Mais quand Voldemort veut vraiment tuer quelqu’un, on n’a aucune chance, expliqua Harry, Cho tressaillit à l’évocation du nom du Mage Noir.

\- Toi, tu as survécu alors que tu n’étais qu’un bébé.

\- Oui, bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et personne ne le sait, alors il n’y a pas quoi s’en vanter, s’emporta-t-il, prêt à partir.

\- Oh, ne t’en va pas ! Excuse-moi, je suis bouleversée… Je ne voulais pas…, s’excusa Cho.

Elle prit une respiration, essayant de calmer ses sanglots avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi. M’entendre parler de Cédric alors que tu l’as vu mourir… J’imagine que tu préférais l’oublier ? Tu es vraiment un bon prof, tu sais. Je n’avais jamais été capable de stupéfixer quoi que ce soit jusqu’à maintenant.

\- Merci.

Harry et Cho se regardèrent en silence. Les larmes de Cho avaient arrêté de couler, mais ses yeux étaient encore mouillés. En relevant la tête, Cho remarqua que du gui prenait place au-dessus de leur tête. Harry le découvrit également. Cho reposa son regard sur Harry, celui-ci fit de même. Timidement, elle se rapprocha d’Harry. Il se pencha un peu plus et Cho posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry. Pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient, Cho sentit sa culpabilité revenir d’un coup. Le souvenir de Cédric lui revenant en tête, elle n’avait pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler alors elle interrompit le baiser. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle fit un sourire embarrassé à Harry avant de quitter la Salle Sur Demande tout en séchant ses larmes.

Alors qu’elle était sur le chemin en direction de sa Salle Commune, Cho avait réussi à calmer ses pleurs, mais elle était toujours perdue. En plus de tous les soucis qu’elle avait déjà en tête, elle se demandait ce qu’Harry avait pu penser de leur moment partagé. Elle avait pleuré pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient, il allait sûrement vouloir s’éloigner d’elle. Elle n’arrêtait pas de se dire qu’elle avait dû tout gâcher. Elle aurait voulu en parler avec Marietta, mais elle savait que son amie ne lui serait d’aucune aide, étant toujours septique par rapport à Harry.

En entrant dans un nouveau couloir, elle fit la rencontre de Beth et Darren. Elle les salua rapidement, voulant aller dans son dortoir sans attendre, mais la Poufsouffle avait remarqué les yeux bouffis de la Serdaigle. Beth rattrapa Cho, suivie de Darren.

\- Tout va bien, Cho ?

\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Cho, mais Beth n’était pas convaincu.

\- Tu es sûre ? Cho, on sait que tu as beaucoup en tête en ce moment, tu sais très bien que tu peux venir nous en parler.

\- Beth a raison, affirma

\- Et si on allait dans les cuisines, prendre deux, trois trucs à manger ? proposa Beth.

\- Je veux bien.

Les trois élèves de Poudlard se rendirent dans le sous-sol du château. Ils arrivèrent près d’un large mur de pierre où de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés. Darren se rapprocha de l’un d’eux avant de chatouiller une pomme verte. Cette dernière se mit à glousser avant de se transformer en poignée. Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans les cuisines où de nombreux elfes de maison étaient occupés à préparer les repas. Beth se rapprocha d’une elfe de maison aux yeux marrons vêtue d’une jupe, d’un corsage et d’un chapeau.

\- Bonjour, Winky ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n’as pas pu de bièraubeurre aujourd’hui, j’espère.

Winky était l’ancienne elfe de maison de Barty Croupton. Celui-ci l’avait libéré pour la punir de l’avoir désobéi lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Depuis ce jour, Winky était inconsolable et était devenue dépendante de la Bièraubeurre. Quand Beth l’avait rencontré l’an passé, elle avait tout fait pour prendre soin de l’elfe pour qu’elle se sente mieux.

\- Ne vous en inquiétez pas, Miss Lynch. Dobby a fait très attention à son amie Winky, répondit un autre elfe qui venait à leur rencontre. Winky n’en n’a pas bu.

\- Merci Dobby.

\- Qu’est-ce que Winky peut faire pour Miss Lynch et ses amis ? demanda l’elfe.

\- Tu pourrais nous apporter quelque chose à grignoter et à boire, s’il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr ! Winky s’en charge tout de suite.

Les trois amis allèrent s’assoir dans un coin de la cuisine afin de ne pas déranger les elfes pendant qu’ils travaillaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, Winky revint vers eux avec quelques gâteaux et trois verre de jus de citrouille. Ils remercièrent Winky, celle-ci leur sourit avant de retourner travailler. Ils commencèrent à manger les pâtisseries avant que Beth demanda ce qui n’allait pas à Cho.

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire, insista Darren.

\- J’ai embrassé Harry.

\- Tu as bien le béguin pour lui, non ? C’est super !

\- Non, ça ne l’est pas Beth ! rétorqua Cho en soupirant. Ça fait seulement que quelques mois que Cédric est décédé, dit-elle avant de reprendre doucement. Il me manque toujours.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas pleurer Cédric toute ta vie, déclara Beth. Cho, il était un de mes meilleurs amis et je peux t’assurer que ce qu’il voudrait pour toi c’est d’être heureuse. Ne culpabilise pas. Cédric ne voudrait pas ça. Et puis, Harry a l’air d’être un bon gars.

\- Il est très gentil, c’est vrai, avoua Cho en souriant légèrement. Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, c’est tout.

\- Si tu ne sais pas où tu en es alors peut-être que tu devrais attendre avant d’être dans une nouvelle relation, conseilla-t-elle. Fais comme toi tu le sens.

\- Il n’y a pas que ça. En ce moment, je joue mal au Quidditch. J’ai peur qu’on me vire de l’équipe.

\- Tu es toujours une très bonne attrapeuse, la complimenta Darren.

\- Plus comme avant, je vole mal.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t’aider. Je sais que je suis dans l’équipe de Serpentard que depuis cette année, mais ça peut toujours t’être utile.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda Cho, surprise, Darren lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr ! Si on doit gagner un match contre Serdaigle autant qu’on le fasse à la loyale, provoqua-t-il en rigolant.

\- Qui a dit que vous gagneriez un match contre nous ? On est beaucoup plus stratégiques que vous, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça.

Les trois amis se mirent à rigoler. Cho avait l’impression que c’était la première fois qu’elle riait sincèrement depuis le décès de Cédric. Discuter avec Beth et Darren lui avaient fait du bien et Cho se sentait plus légère. En parlant avec eux, elle se sentait enfin comprise et c’était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elle se dit que cette année pourrait peut-être s’améliorer en fin de compte, tout n’était pas perdu.

Comme lui avait promis Darren, lui et Cho s’étaient entraînés à la première occasion. Bien que c’était un peu compliqué entre les cours, leurs entrainements et les cours de l’A.D., ils avaient réussi à trouver un jour où ils auraient le terrain. Ils avaient dû demander la permission à Ombrage. Etonnement, elle avait accepté. Comme Darren était celui qui avait demandé, elle n’avait pas refusé, comme elle faisait du favoritisme envers les Serpentard.

Pendant que Cho et Darren étaient sur leur balais, Beth les regardait depuis les tribunes. Cho et Darren commencèrent par un échauffement simple avant de commencer à s’entrainer réellement. Darren avait pensé qu’il était préférable de commencer à travailler avec le Souaffle avant d’utiliser le Vif d’Or. Cho avait du mal à rattraper Darren, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle devait s’améliorer et être encore plus forte qu’elle ne l’était l’année dernière. Le Quidditch était sa passion, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de régresser voire de perdre son poste au sein de l’équipe.

Les deux élèves s’entrainaient depuis maintenant une heure et Cho avait déjà fait d’énorme progrès. Elle volait plus rapidement et devenait de plus en plus stratégique. Darren et Beth l’avaient félicité quand elle avait réussi à prendre le Souaffle au Serpentard en une minute.

Alors que Cho volait, la balle sous son bras, elle vit deux autres joueurs en verts rentrer sur le terrain. Elle n’y prêta pas plus d’attention et lança le Souaffle et marqua un but. Les deux Serpentard montèrent sur leur balais et rejoignirent Darren. Cho vola jusqu’à son ami. En se rapprochant, elle reconnut Lucy Harvey et Cole Barton. Ils faisaient parti de l’A.D. après que Darren leur en avait parlé. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment discuté avec eux, mais elle les trouvait sympathique.

\- J’ai demandé à Lucy et Cole de se joindre à nous, informa Darren à Cho. Lucy est dans l’équipe depuis sa deuxième année alors elle pourrait te donner un peu plus d’astuce. Et puis, maintenant que nous sommes quatre, on va pouvoir sortir le Vif d’Or afin que tu améliores tes compétences, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers son amie. Lucy, tu l’as ?

\- Ouaip ! s’exclama l’adolescente en montrant la balle dorée. Je serai ton attrapeuse adverse aujourd’hui.

\- D’accord, répondit Cho.

\- Prête, Cho ? Je vais la lâcher.

\- Prête !

Sans ajouter un mot, Lucy lâcha la petite balle dorée qui s’envola en un battement d’aile. Lucy et Cho n’attendirent pas une seconde avant de se lancer à la suite du Vif d’Or pendant que Darren et Cole s’amusaient avec le Souaffle.

Après avoir fait le tour du terrain une bonne dizaine de fois, la balle dorée se fit attraper par Lucy Harvey. Cho souffla de frustration, mais tenta de se rassurer. Ce n’était qu’un entrainement et puis, elle venait à peine de commencer à s’entraîner avec le Vif d’Or. Lucy se rapprocha de Cho et lui dit ce qui allait et n’allait pas pendant qu’elle volait. Elle lui donna plusieurs conseils avant de recommencer cet exercice à plusieurs reprises. Plus elle recommençait, plus Cho s’améliorait. Cho réussit enfin à attraper le Vif d’Or au bout de la cinquième fois. Un immense sourire s’était plaqué sur son visage.

L’entrainement avait duré jusqu’au coucher du soleil. Cho était très satisfaite du travail qu’elle avait fourni. Elle savait qu’elle devait encore s’améliorer, mais elle avait remarqué les progrès qu’elle avait fait. En descendant de son balais, Beth n’avait pas arrêté de féliciter Cho. Il n’y avait pas à dire, Cho était fière d’elle ce jour-là. Elle se sentait enfin sereine pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ayant l’impression qu’elle arrivait à se reprendre en main.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les vacances de Noël étaient passés assez rapidement. Rien de spécial ne s’était produit, mais Cho avait l’esprit un peu plus détendu qu’au début du mois de Septembre. Il y avait toujours des jours compliqués, mais elle avait l’impression que ça devenait de plus en plus simple. Son entrainement avec Darren lui avait permis de reprendre confiance en elle. Dès le début de l’année scolaire, Cho avait eu l’impression que tout lui échappait, qu’elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Cependant, depuis qu’elle s’était ressaisie au Quidditch, cette impression devenait moins importante. Elle savait qu’elle avait encore du chemin à faire, mais elle avançait enfin et c’est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. 

Depuis son baiser échangé avec Harry dans la Salle Sur Demande, elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de lui reparler. Elle n’avait pas osé lui envoyer une lettre pendant les vacances, appréhendant une potentielle réaction négative de sa part.

Cho sortit de son dortoir, accompagnée de son amie Marietta. Même si les deux amies s’étaient un peu éloignées, leur amitié comptait pour Cho. Enfin de compte, Marietta avait fini par apprécié les cours de _l’Armée de Dumbledore_ , mais elle avait toujours peur qu’Ombrage le découvre. La jeune Serdaigle se montrait exemplaire pendant les cours de la Professeure ne voulant pas mettre le métier de sa mère en péril. Cho essayait également d’être calme pendant les cours, même si c’était compliqué.

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, les deux amies s’étaient dirigées vers le panneau d’affichage. Une information retint l’attention de Cho. C’était une annonce pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Cho se demanda si elle devait proposer à Harry de sortir avec elle. Après tout, ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre de se vider la tête ? Et puis, elle pourrait savoir si Harry était toujours intéressé par elle.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Cho vit Harry dans le hall d’entrée accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s’empressa de le rejoindre. Cho passa à côté de Zacharias Smith, un autre membre de l’A.D., avant d’arriver derrière les trois Gryffondor.

\- Bonjour, Harry, salua-t-elle.

\- Oh, salut.

\- On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, Harry, informa Hermione avant de prendre Ron par le bras et de l’emmener.

\- Tu as passé un bon Noël ? demanda Cho.

\- Ouais, pas mal.

\- Le mien était plutôt calme.

\- Euh…, commença-t-elle, embarrassée, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le mois prochain, tu as vu ?

\- Quoi ? Ah non, je n’ai pas encore regardé le tableau d’affichage depuis mon retour, avoua-t-il.

\- C’est le jour de la Saint-Valentin…

\- Ah, très bien, répondit Harry qui paraissait ne pas comprendre. J’imagine que tu veux…

\- Seulement si tu le veux aussi, s’empressa de dire Cho, mais Harry avait l’air totalement perdu.

\- Je… heu…

\- Oh, ce n’est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, dit-elle, rapidement. Ne t’inquiète pas. A… à un de ces jours.

Cho commença à s’éloigner d’Harry, totalement gênée. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. En se rapprochant de l’escalier de marbre, elle entendit la voix d’Harry derrière elle :

\- Cho ! Hé… CHO ! s’écria-t-il avant de la rattraper. Euh… Tu veux sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Oooh oui ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon… Ben… alors, c’est d’accord.

En quittant Harry, Cho avait un sourire sur le visage toute la journée. Elle était contente de savoir qu’il voulait toujours sortir avec elle malgré leur baiser où elle avait fini par pleurer. Cho attendait avec impatience le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Entre temps, Cho avait repris avec passion ses entrainements de Quidditch et elle devenait vraiment de plus en plus forte. Au niveau des cours, Cho s’améliorait également. Ses notes n’avaient jamais été catastrophique, mais on pouvait voir qu’elle avait été moins investie qu’avant. Cho allait de mieux en mieux, mais il n’était pas rare qu’elle pleure à cause de son chagrin. Quand c’était des jours compliqués, elle allait souvent voir ses amis Beth et Darren qui avaient toujours les mots justes pour la réconforter. Grâce au cours de l’A.D., Cho s’était également rapprochée de Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle qui était deux années en-dessous d’elle. En apprenant à la connaitre, Cho découvrit que Luna était une fille intéressante à qui parler. Elle avait une personnalité amicale et évoquait des choses que Cho ignorait complètement, comme les Nargoles. Même si Luna pouvait être en décalée avec les adolescents de son âge, Cho aimait bien parler avec elle.

Quand le jour de la Saint-Valentin était arrivé, Cho attendait Harry près des portes. Quand il était arrivé, ils s’étaient salués, légèrement embarrassés. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils passent près du terrain de Quidditch. En le voyant, ils se mirent à parler du premier match où ils s’étaient affrontés quand elle était en quatrième année. Ensuite, ils évoquèrent la _Coupe du Monde Quidditch_ de l’année d’avant. Alors qu’ils parlaient toujours Quidditch, ils rencontrèrent Pansy Parkinson ainsi que ses amis. Elle fit une remarque à Cho, mais elle ne répondit pas. Suite aux paroles de la jeune Serpentard, Cho et Harry redevinrent silencieux. Ils allèrent visiter les quelques boutiques de Pré-au-Lard avant de se rendre dans le salon de Madame Pieddodu, qui était décoré de rose, spécialement pour la Saint-Valentin.

Après s’être assis à la dernière table de libre, Cho et Harry commandèrent deux cafés. Harry paraissait gênée, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il devait faire. Cho commença la conversation et parla de l’A.D. avec Harry. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que leur discussion se terminent.

Soudainement, Harry demanda à Cho si elle voulait venir aux Trois Balais avec lui car il devait aller voir Hermione au déjeuner. Cho tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais elle était vexée de savoir qu’il avait un autre rendez-vous. Elle avait toujours pensé qu’ils n’étaient qu’amis, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait un doute. Cho informa Harry qu’elle était venue dans cet endroit l’année passé avec Cédric. En évoquant ceci, Cho sentit une vague de tristesse montée en elle. Même si elle avançait doucement, il lui arrivait encore de penser à Cédric. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Cho demanda à Harry si Cédric avait dit quelque chose sur elle avant de mourir, mais celui-ci informa qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de parler. Harry tenta de changer de sujet alors que les yeux de Cho se remplirent de larmes. Elle pensait peut-être qu’Harry voudrait parler de Cédric comme il avait été témoin de son assassinat. Cependant, Harry ne le voulait pas, Cho commença à s’emporter. Elle pensait qu’il pourrait la comprendre. Certes, elle pouvait parler de Cédric avec Beth et Darren, mais c’était différent d’en parler avec Harry et puis, lui aussi aurait dû avoir besoin d’en parler, mais il la contredit en informant qu’il l’avait déjà fait avec Ron et Hermione. Etant la deuxième fois qu’Harry évoquait Hermione, Cho devint un peu plus jalouse et indiqua qu’ils devraient aller payer pour qu’il puisse la retrouver. Cho paya son café avant de partir sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Suite à ce rendez-vous assez désastreux, Cho ne s’était pas vraiment rapprochée d’Harry. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Harry soit proche d’Hermione à ce point et elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il aurait osé avoir un rendez-vous après le leur. Cho essaya de ne plus y penser jusqu’au jour où Harry la rejoignit alors qu’elle quittait le terrain de Quidditch après un entrainement. Il lui demanda s’ils pouvaient parlés et Cho accepta, même si elle était réticente. Ils s’éloignèrent un peu du terrain. Harry se râcla la gorge, embarrassé, et prit la parole :

\- Je m’excuse pour l’autre fois. Je n’avais pas un rendez-vous avec Hermione… Enfin si, mais pas dans ce sens-là…, tenta d’expliquer Harry. Enfin, elle m’avait demandé à ce qu’on se voit, mais ce n’était pas un rendez-vous. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, c’est tout.

\- Je m’excuse aussi. Je n’aurais pas dû évoquer Cédric. C’est juste que… C’est encore dur pour moi parfois et je pensais que si on en parlait, ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux, avoua Cho. Mais, je comprends que tu n’aies pas forcément envie qu’on te parle tout le temps de ce qu’il s’est passé.

Les deux adolescents restèrent face à face, en silence, ne sachant si l’autre voulait encore parler. Cho décida de reprendre la parole :

\- Tu sais quand est la prochaine réunion de l’A.D. ?

\- Oui, c’est la semaine prochaine, logiquement. On doit encore vérifier si c’est bon pour tout le monde. De toute façon, on utilisera le faux Gallion, comme d’habitude.

\- D’accord. Salut, Harry.

Lors de la réunion de l’A.D., Harry leur avait appris le sortilège du _Patronus_ qui permettait d’éloigner les Détraqueurs. Pour faire cette protection, il fallait penser à un souvenir heureux avant de dire _Expecto Patronum_. Etant un sortilège compliqué, beaucoup d’élèves avaient bataillé avant de réussir à produire un Patronus corporel.

Cho avait essayé différents souvenirs, mais aucun ne semblait assez puissant. Tous les souvenirs qu’elle avait utilisés était avant le décès de Cédric. Bien que certains avaient eu assez de puissances pour former quelques filaments argentés, aucun n’avait permis à Cho de produire un animal protecteur. Cho décida de trouver un souvenir plus récent. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire avant de repenser à l’entrainement qu’elle avait fait avec Darren, Lucy et Cole avant les vacances. Cet entrainement l’avait aidé à reprendre confiance en elle et ses talents de joueuse de Quidditch. Elle avait été fière d’elle à ce moment-là et une grande joie l’avait envahie. Cho ferma ses yeux et se rejoua ce souvenir avec précision dans sa tête en laissant les émotions qu’elle avait ressenti la saisir à nouveau avant de dire :

_\- Expecto Patronum !_

En ouvrant les yeux, Cho vit un magnifique cygne argenté volé autour d’elle. Cho se mit à sourire, fière du sortilège qu’elle venait de faire. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que ce souvenir marcherait, mais apparemment c’était le plus puissant qu’elle avait. Harry la félicita avant de regarder les autres Patronus. Beth, Darren, Lucy et Cole la félicitèrent également, leur Patronus volant autour d’eux.

Alors que presque tous les membres de l’A.D. avaient réussi à produire un Patronus, Dobby entra dans la Salle Sur Demande, totalement paniqué. Il indiqua à Harry qu’Ombrage arrivait. Tous les élèves étaient terrifiés et ignoraient ce qu’ils devaient faire. Harry leur cria de partir, ce qu’ils firent en un instant. Cho quitta la Salle Sur Demande, Luna sur ses talons. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Beth partir en direction de sa Salle Commune qu’elle entendit la voix de Malefoy. Cho se mit à courir un peu plus vite, tout comme Luna. Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans leur Salle Commune en sécurité. Les deux Serdaigle étaient soulagées. En lançant un rapide coup d’œil, Cho remarqua que tous les Serdaigle, étant membres de l’A.D., étaient arrivés pile à temps. Enfin, elle notifia qu’il en manquait une. Cho se tourna vers Luna et lui demanda :

\- Tu as vu Marietta ?

\- Non, je ne l’ai pas vu aujourd’hui, répondit Luna. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle n’était pas dans la Salle Sur Demande. Tu penses qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Cho resta dans la Salle Commune attendant que son amie Marietta rentre avec impatience. Maintenant qu’elle y repensait, elle ne l’avait pas beaucoup vu ce jour-là, mais elle ne s’était pas inquiétée. Cho pensait qu’elle devait avoir une bonne raison. A présent, elle était inquiète. Maintenant qu’Ombrage savait pour l’A.D., la mère de Marietta ainsi que celle de Cho pouvaient avoir des ennuis au Ministère. Cho essaya de ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Flitwick, le Professeur de Sortilège et directeur de maison Serdaigle, entra dans la Salle Commune. Il se rapprocha de Cho et lui informa que Marietta était à l’infirmerie. Apparemment, c’était elle qui avait dénoncé l’A.D. à cause de la pression d’Ombrage. Toutefois, quand elle avait avoué, des boutons formant le mot « CAFARD » était apparus sur son visage. Le professeur demanda à Cho si elle voulait aller la voir, ce qu’elle accepta.

En entrant dans l’infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh indiqua à Cho où son amie était allongée. En se rapprochant de Marietta, Cho remarqua les boutons sur le visage de cette dernière. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, devinant que ça ne ferait que blesser son amie. Cho s’assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Marietta. Cho ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. D’un côté, elle était en colère que son amie avait dénoncé l’A.D., mais de l’autre côté, elle savait qu’elle avait dû le faire pour une bonne raison.

\- Je sais que j’ai été beaucoup réticente par rapport à l’A.D., mais je ne voulais pas vous dénoncer, avoua Marietta, le regard baissé. Je suis désolée, j’aurais dû me taire. Je ne voulais vraiment rien dire, crois-moi, Cho, mais Ombrage n’arrêtait pas d’insister. Elle m’a dit que ma mère risquait beaucoup si je ne disais rien. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu’elle me menace discrètement et… aujourd’hui, je n’en pouvais plus, dit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Je comprends que tu aies craqué, la rassura Cho. Cette vieille peau peut se montrer affreuse. Je ne t’en veux pas. Mais, si elle te menaçait depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

\- J’avais peur.

\- On aurait sûrement pu trouver une solution. Du coup ta mère ne risquera rien, pour son travail ?

\- Non, Fudge avait l’air reconnaissant, répondit Marietta avant d’ouvrir grand les yeux. J’y pense ! Ta mère risque quelque chose ! Ombrage a dû voir la liste et ton nom. Je suis désolée, Cho.

\- J’en fais mon affaire. Je savais les risques quand je me suis engagée dans l’A.D. Je devrais m’excuser aussi. J’ai insisté pour que tu entres dans l’A.D. alors que tu ne voulais pas.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. J’ai appris beaucoup de choses. Si Ombrage n’avait pas été là, j’aurais été moins réticente. Cette femme est horrible. Tout comme mon visage, dit-elle en pointant ses nouveaux boutons. Madame Pomfresh n’a pas encore réussi à trouver de solutions. Harry a dit que c’était un maléfice d’Hermione Granger.

\- Je vais essayer d’en parler avec Harry peut-être qu’il pourrait convaincre Hermione de donner le contre-sort, réconforta-t-elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Cho.

\- Miss Chang, il se fait tard, intervint Madame Pomfresh. Vous devez retourner dans votre Salle Commune.

Quelques jours plus tard, Cho n’avait toujours pas eu l’occasion de parler avec Harry de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Marietta. Elle savait qu’Harry devait lui en vouloir d’avoir dénoncé l’A.D., mais elle n’avait pas eu le choix à cause de la pression d’Ombrage.

Heureusement pour Cho, elle croisa enfin Harry au milieu du hall d’entrée. Elle se précipita vers lui. Harry l’invita à la suivre vers le coin du hall où se trouvait les sabliers géants. Harry prit la parole le premier :

\- Ça va ? Ombrage ne t’a pas posé de questions sur l’A.D., j’espère ?

\- Oh, non. Non, c’est simplement…, commença-t-elle, nerveuse, je voulais te dire… Harry, je n’aurais jamais pensé que Marietta irait raconter…

\- Ouais, bon.

\- C’est vraiment quelqu’un d’adorable. Elle a simplement commis une erreur, dit Cho, espérant défendre son amie.

\- Quelqu’un d’adorable qui a commis une erreur ? répéta Harry, énervé. Elle nous a tous vendus, même toi !

\- On s’en est quand même sortis, non ? Tu comprends, sa mère travaille au ministère, c’est très difficile pour elle…

\- Le père de Ron travaille au ministère ! l’interrompit-il. Et, au cas où, tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, il n’est pas écrit « cafard » sur son visage…

\- Ombrage n’arrêtait pas de la menacer ! rétorqua Cho, en colère. Elle a craqué, ce qui est normal. Et puis, c’était une horrible perfidie d’Hermione Granger de jeter un maléfice à cette liste. Elle aurait dû nous prévenir.

\- Je pense que c’était une excellente idée, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, j’avais oublié, c’était l’idée de la petite Hermione chérie…

\- Ne recommence pas à pleurer, s’exclama Harry, énervant encore plus Cho.

\- Je n’en avais pas l’intention !

\- Bon… ben… tant mieux. J’ai suffisamment d’ennuis comme ça en ce moment.

\- Eh bien, va donc t’occuper de tes ennuis ! répliqua Cho avant de partir.

Cho était encore énervée à cause de la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Harry quand elle entra dans sa Salle Commune. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait osé dire ce genre de choses. Elle comprenait qu’il pouvait être en colère contre Marietta, comme il ignorait la pression qu’elle avait subie, mais même quand elle lui avait expliqué, il n’avait rien voulu entendre. Marietta avait ses défauts, certes, mais elle n’aurait pas dénoncé l’A.D. si elle n’avait pas été forcé.

Cho s’assit sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, les yeux posés sur le feu de cheminé. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Alors qu’elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Luna vint s’assoir à côté d’elle. Cho tourna la tête et vit l’adolescente lui sourire.

\- Désolée, j’ai interrompu tes pensées, s’excusa-t-elle, doucement.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Luna.

\- J’ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Marietta.

\- Elle était sous la pression d’Ombrage, rétorqua Cho avec fureur.

\- J’imagine, répondit Luna, d’un air rêveur. Même si je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, je sais qu’elle nous n’aurait pas dénoncé comme ça. J’espère que Madame Pomfresh lui trouvera vite un remède. C’est dommage qu’on ne puisse plus se réunir pour l’A.D. J’aimais bien, s’exclama-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. J’ai eu l’occasion de rencontrer des personnes et j’ai appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Même si on arrive à se débarrasser d’Ombrage, je ne sais pas si on pourra reformer l’A.D. Et même si c’était le cas, Harry ne voudra sûrement pas que je vienne, affirma Cho, mais Luna secoua la tête.

\- Je n’en suis pas sûre. Le but était de se préparer pour se défendre, n’est-ce pas ? Il mettrait ses sentiments de côté.

Sur ces paroles, Luna s’était levée et s’était rendue dans son dortoir. Parler à Luna avait permis à Cho de se calmer. Elle avait été étonnée de voir que Luna n’était pas contre Marietta. Elle avait l’air d’être une des rares à comprendre pourquoi elle avait tout dit à Ombrage. Luna comprenait facilement les personnes qui l’entouraient. Elle avait cette capacité à dire les choses qu’il fallait au bon moment. Cho s’était dit que si elle avait été dans la même année que Luna, elles auraient sûrement été de bonnes amies.

Après plusieurs jours à chercher une solution, Madame Pomfresh avait enfin trouvé le contre-sort du maléfice d’Hermione. Marietta n’avait plus de boutons. Elle avait pu retourner en cours. Cho avait montré son soutien à son amie en restant le plus possible avec elle. Cho n’hésitait pas à remettre à sa place n’importe qui qui osait dire du mal de son amie. Marietta s’en voulait assez d’avoir craqué sous la pression, elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on le lui rappelle. Marietta était très reconnaissante envers Cho de la défendre autant. Toutefois, même si avoir Cho à ses côtés permettait à Marietta d’affronter les jours un peu plus facilement, dès que les cours étaient terminés, elle se rendait dans la Salle Commune et ne sortait que pour manger. Cho restait le plus souvent avec son amie, sauf quand celle-ci indiquait qu’elle préférait être seule.

Ce jour-là, après leur dernier cours qui était les Potions, Marietta était retournée dans la Salle Commune et avait dit à Cho qu’elle allait réviser donc elle voulait être seule. Cho avait laissé son amie partir. Elle était allée retrouver Beth et Darren qui étaient à côté du Lac Noir. Quand elle les rejoignit, elle les salua et s’ajouta à la conversation qui traitait des examens de fin d’année :

\- Maintenant qu’il n’y a plus l’A.D., ça va être plus difficile de s’améliorer pour l’examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, déclara Darren.

\- Harry nous en a appris beaucoup. Je suis sûre qu’on pourra se débrouiller avec ce qu’on sait, assura Beth.

\- Et puis, on sait même produire un Patronus alors que c’est un niveau élevé en magie, rappela Cho. Si on peut faire ça, on peut réussir notre examen sans trop de difficulté.

\- En parlant d’Harry, vous êtes toujours fâchés ?

\- On s’évite, répondit Cho à Beth. Je comprends qu’il en veut à Marietta, mais il ne peut pas nier qu’elle était sous pression ! Même lui, il aurait avoué. Et maintenant, qu’Ombrage est directrice, elle utilise du Veritaserum. Au bout d’un moment, elle aurait découvert. Bien que je ne l’aime pas, on ne pas nier qu’elle est tenace quand elle veut savoir quelque chose.

\- Peut-être qu’il reviendra te parler quand il se sera calmé, supposa Darren, Cho haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je pense que c’est mieux qu’on en reste là. Je n’étais peut-être pas douée en Divination, mais je sais que les signes montraient aucun avenir pour nous. A chaque fois qu’on s’est rapprochés, ça ne s’est pas forcément bien fini.

\- Si tu penses que c’est la bonne chose à faire, fit Beth avec un sourire compatissant. Tu n’as aucune nouvelle de tes parents depuis qu’Ombrage sait pour l’A.D. ?

\- Ils ne m’ont rien dit dans leur dernière lettre alors je suppose que tout va bien au Ministère pour maman.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le reste de l’année était assez calme. Harry évitait toujours Cho, mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas. Au moins, elle avait son esprit concentré sur ses études et le Quidditch, ce qui se voyait lors de ses prochains matchs. Elle s’était énormément améliorée et le capitaine de Serdaigle l’avait félicité. Marietta se faisait toujours discrète, alors Cho lui donnait autant d’espace qu’elle en avait besoin, mais elle se montrait toujours présente si Marietta l’appelait. Si Cho n’était pas avec Marietta, Beth ou Darren, elle était avec Luna. En apprenant à la connaitre, elle découvrit qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis au sein de sa maison alors Cho parlait souvent avec elle. Même si Luna pouvait parfois avoir des idées différentes, Cho trouvait cela intéressant. Luna avait beaucoup à partager.

Les B.U.S.E des cinquième années avaient commencé et Cho était bien contente de ne pas avoir à les repasser. Toutefois, elle se rappela que l’année prochaine, elle avait ses A.S.P.I.C, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. Alors qu’elle marchait, elle vit Luna au bout d’un couloir. Elle se rapprocha de son amie qui lui dit de son ton calme habituelle qu’elle ne pouvait pas passer par là. Quand Cho demanda pourquoi, Luna lui apprit que quelqu’un avait répandu du Gaz Etrangleur. Cho trouvait cela suspect. Quelque chose n’était pas normal, même si Luna n’avait pas agi de manière inhabituelle.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Cho, mais Luna ne broncha pas.

\- Comme je t’ai dit, quelqu’un a répandu du Gaz Etrangleur.

\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Luna ?

Luna n’avait pas eu le temps de répondre car elles entendirent Ginny en train de se disputer avec des Serpentard qui faisaient partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d’Ombrage. Elles allèrent aider Ginny quand deux autres Serpentard arrivèrent et prirent Cho et Luna par le bras. Elles tentèrent de se défendre, mais ils avaient une bonne poigne. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale amenèrent les trois adolescentes, ainsi que Ron et Neville que Cho n’avait pas vu jusqu’ici, dans le bureau d’Ombrage. En entrant dans le bureau, Cho fut surprise de trouver Hermione et Harry. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais elle avait deviné que Luna avait aidé Harry à s’introduire dans le bureau.

Ombrage tenta de faire avouer à Harry avec qu’il avait communiqué, mais il n’avait rien dit. Après avoir essayé de demander du Veritaserum à Rogue sans succès, Ombrage était sur le point d’utiliser le sort impardonnable _Doloris_ sur Harry quand Hermione le sauva de justesse. Elle avait annoncé qu’Harry avait tenté d’informer Dumbledore que l’arme était prête. Cho était toujours autant perdue, elle essayait de comprendre avec les informations qu’elle avait, mais rien ne faisait sens. Ombrage emporta alors Hermione et Harry afin qu’ils l’emmènent vers l’arme de Dumbledore. La Brigade Inquisitoriale resta dans le bureau à surveiller Cho ainsi que les autres.

Toutefois, ils ne restèrent pas prisonniers très longtemps. Peu de temps après qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls avec les Serpentard, Cho ainsi que les anciens membres de l’A.D. avaient réussi à s’échapper grâce à quelques sortilèges qu’ils avaient appris. Quand la Brigade Inquisitoriale avait été neutralisé, ils avaient observé par la fenêtre et remarqué qu’Ombrage, Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Interdite.

Pendant qu’ils redescendaient en direction de la forêt, Cho demanda une explication. Même si Ron s’était montré odieux avec Cho, n’ayant toujours pas digéré la trahison de Marietta, Luna lui avait répondu. Cho avait appris que le parrain d’Harry était menacé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au Département des Mystères. Cho avait été étonné d’apprendre que le parrain d’Harry était Sirius Black, mais Ron s’était empressé d’ajouter qu’il était innocent, bien que la seule preuve était partie rejoindre le Mage Noir. Cela faisait beaucoup d’informations pour Cho, mais elle les avait vite assimilés.

En arrivant près de la forêt, ils retrouvèrent Harry et Hermione sans Ombrage. Ces derniers expliquèrent qu’elle s’était fait capturer par des centaures. Harry confirma que Sirius avait bien été capturé, comme l’avait avoué l’elfe de maison. Il devait donc se rendre à Londres. Même si ses amis se montrèrent partant pour accompagner Harry, celui-ci était réticent. Cho insista qu’il ne devrait pas y aller tout seul, comme il ne savait pas ce qu’il trouverait au Département des Mystères. Pour appuyer ses propos, Neville ajouta que le but de l’A.D. était d’apprendre à se défendre contre Voldemort et ce moment était l’occasion. Harry ne s’y opposa pas plus longtemps, comme il ne questionna pas comment Cho s’était retrouvée dans cette situation. Quand Harry et Luna avaient vu des Sombrals se rapprocher, ils avaient décidé que ça serait avec ces créatures magiques qu’ils se rendraient au Ministère. 

Arrivés au Département des Mystères, Harry se rendit compte qu’il s’était trompé et que Sirius n’avait pas été kidnappé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Celui-ci avait envoyé une vision à Harry afin de l’attirer ici pour qu’il retire sa prophétie. Malheureusement, il s’était rendu compte de la supercherie trop tard. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient entourés de Mangemorts. Ils s’étaient combattus du mieux qu’ils pouvaient même si le Département des Mystères n’avait pas été d’une grande aide, comme ils s’étaient faits attaqué par les nombreuses artefacts de cet endroit.

Après qu’Harry eut réussi à attirer les Mangemorts dans une autre pièce, Neville l’avait suivi pour l’aider. Cho et Luna étaient restés avec les autres. Ron se faisait attaquer par les tentacules d’un cerveau, Hermione était immobile et Ginny était blessée à la cheville. Cho aida Ron à se défaire du cerveau pendant que Luna alla aider Ginny. Après avoir réussi à débarrasser Ron du cerveau, Cho courut vers Hermione pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. Cho essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller Hermione quand l’Auror Tonks fit son apparition. Elle s’assura que tout le monde allait bien avant d’aider Hermione qui, par chance, se réveilla.

En retournant vers les autres membres de l’Ordre du Phenix qui avaient réussi à neutraliser les Mangemorts, ils apprirent que Sirius Black s’était fait tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Les Aurors présents s’assurèrent que les élèves de Poudlard allaient bien alors que Dumbledore se lança à la poursuite d’Harry qui avait suivi Bellatrix pour se venger. Cho assura à un des Aurors qu’elle n’était pas gravement blessée, mais elle était secouée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

En passant dans ce couloir, elle ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver dans une bataille avec pour adversaires des Mangemorts au Ministère. Tout s’était passé tellement vite qu’elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à se retrouver dans cette situation.

Lorsque la menace du Mage Noir fut écartée, après que Fudge l’eut vu de ses propres yeux, les Aurors raccompagnèrent les élèves au château. Sans protestation, ils avaient été amenés dans l’infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh n’était pas loin de faire une attaque quand elle avait vu l’état des élèves. Kingsley expliqua rapidement la situation à l’infirmière qui prenait en charge Ron en premier qui était toujours dans son état d’hébètement.

Quand Madame Pomfresh avait fini de prendre soins des élèves, elle les laissa se reposer. Cho n’avait eu aucun mal à fermer ses yeux, même si elle se demandait comment allait Harry. Après tout, il avait perdu son parrain. Il devait être détruit, mais elle n’avait pas eu le temps de le voir car il avait pris un Portoloin qui l’avait emmené dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Après cette mésaventure, Cho était restée proche de Luna. Quelques fois, elle l’avait accompagné à l’infirmerie quand elle était allée rendre visite à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ginny avait été la seule avoir pu quitter l’infirmerie le lendemain avec Cho et Luna.

Cho n’avait pas eu l’occasion de parler seul à seule à Harry et même si elle avait eu l’occasion, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle lui aurait dit. Après tout, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlés remontait à plusieurs mois et ils s’étaient disputés. Cho n’aurait pas su comment commencer la conversation. Par conséquent, après s’être assurée qu’Harry et les autres allaient bien physiquement, Cho avait repris ses distances, ignorant comment agir. Toutefois, Ron avait l’air plus agréable avec elle ainsi qu’Harry.

Cho profitait des derniers jours à Poudlard avant les vacances d’été. Elle avait beaucoup évolué pendant cette dernière année qui avait été compliqué. Toutefois, elle avait fini par ne pas se laisser abattre et elle le devait à ses amis tels que Beth, Darren et même Marietta.

En marchant pas loin du Lac Noir, Cho vit Harry qui était assis. Elle devina qu’il voulait rester seul alors elle fit demi-tour, silencieusement, mais Harry l’entendit et l’interpella. Embarrassée, Cho se rendit vers lui.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, s’excusa Cho, mais Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je ne t’ai pas demandé, mais pourquoi es-tu venue avec nous au Ministère ? Tu aurais pu risquer beaucoup pour le travail de ta mère et on était en froid.

\- Tu avais besoin d’aide pour te rendre là-bas et tu nous as appris à nous battre pour une raison, non ? Être utile si on devait affronter les Forces du Mal. Ça me semblait normal de venir.

\- Finalement, on n’aurait pas dû y aller. C’était un piège, dit-il sèchement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Harry, affirma-t-elle, mais elle vit qu’Harry se sentait toujours mal. Crois-moi, la culpabilité n’aide en rien.

\- Je m’excuse pour ce que je t’ai dit ce jour-là, déclara Harry, Cho lui lança un petit sourire.

\- Ce n’est rien. Si… Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

En remarquant qu’Harry n’ajouterait rien, elle le laissa retourner à ses pensées. Cho savait qu’il préférait être seul et que s’il avait vraiment besoin, il pourrait se tourner vers Ron et Hermione. Cho était contente de lui avoir parlé. Au moins, ils étaient en bon termes à présent. Même si ses sentiments pour Harry étaient moins importants qu’avant, elle le trouvait gentil, malgré leur dispute.

En quittant le Poudlard Express, quand il fut arrivé à Kings Cross, Cho salua ses amis, Beth, Darren, Marietta et Luna avant de rejoindre ses parents. Elle les prit dans ses bras sans attendre. Ils lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Après la Bataille du Ministère, les parents de Cho n’avaient pas pu venir à Poudlard, mais ils lui avaient envoyé une lettre dès qu’ils avaient su. Cho savait qu’une fois rentrée chez elle, ses parents allaient la réprimander pour ces actions, mais elle s’en préoccupait peu.

Elle savait que ce qu’elle avait fait était juste. Elle avait eu raison d’aider Harry, comme elle avait eu raison de désobéir à ses parents et de rejoindre l’Armée de Dumbledore. L’A.D. l’avait aidé à prendre confiance en elle et à être préparée pour la nouvelle guerre qui s’annonçait. Elle savait qu’elle devait encore apprendre beaucoup de sorts et que la guerre serait dure, mais elle était prête à l’affronter, peu importe ce qui l’attendait. Elle allait se battre pour ce qui était juste sans aucune hésitation. Même si au début de l’année scolaire, Cho était complètement détruite par la mort de Cédric, maintenant, elle était plus forte que jamais et elle allait honorer sa mémoire en se battant contre ceux qui lui avait ôté la vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Cho Chang est un personnage souvent détesté dans le Fandom Harry Potter alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je trouvais cela intéressant de donner son point de vue afin que l'on comprenne mieux son personnage. De plus, dans le cinquième tome, elle traverse beaucoup de choses, ce qui est important de mettre en avant. 
> 
> J'ai suivi les contraintes que l'on m'avait imposé, alors deux OC (Original Character) ont été créé : Une Poufsouffle du nom de Beth Lynch et un Serpentard du nom de Darren Thomson. Ils aident Cho pendant cette sixième année à Poudlard.   
> Il y a également deux autres Serpentard qui ont été ajouté, Lucy Harvey et Cole Barton, mais ils ont un rôle un peu moins important que Darren. Je les ai créé pour qu'il y ait un peu plus de Serpentard dans l'Armée de Dumbledore.


End file.
